youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spellbooks and Tomes
A list of books of magic spells and potions, or other information about magic, used in various series. Diaries & Historical Accounts Cerulean's Book A metallic silver book with two clasps that appeared on a log by an old farm that Nessa and Cadence's bracelets led them to. Unfortunately, the only information in it is a brief letter to Riley and the girls in the back pouch. It opens only when they truly need it or when Cerulean, the long lost mermaid and owner of the book, needs them. Chloe's Diary A blue spiral notebook with a mermaid on the cover. Bailey, hearing a weird bubbling noise, followed it to a bush outside her house, where the book was. They later realized that Izzy wishing for a handbook had probably sent it to them. It turned out to be a diary, which belonged to a past mermaid named Chloe. According to it, there were only three mermaids each century, and five levels of mermaid: amateur (tail only), intermediate (tail and powers), advanced (increased powers), professional (knows everything about mermaids), and unknown. It also warned them that using their powers unnecessarily might wear them out for when they were actually needed. Faith's Diary A spiral-bound notebook which belonged to Faith, which she wrote in when she was 12--in 1831. Selena found it while out on a walk, and realizing it apparently had belonged to a mermaid, took it back to the others. Whatever they read aloud from the book happened--popping a tail was the final straw. Jackie threw it away, and later when she went to bed, someone with teleportation powers kidnapped her and trapped her in the Moon Pool, in order to remove her powers. Fluffy Diary A purple, faux fur-covered book with a large silver "M" on the cover. It materialized on Madison's bed out of the blue. Finding out that it was called "Mermaid Diary," she read that as a mermaid, she could generate water from her mouth, which she promptly tested. History of Mermaids, Sirens and Humans An ancient book written in an older language, possibly a form of Russian, which belonged to Katherine. According to it, in the old days everyone lived in peace, until humans began taking over the oceans with their ingenuity and inventions. Sirens wanted to kill any trespassers, but mermaids were unwilling, and the two groups began to feud. Jennifer's Diary A purple, locked journal left by Jennifer, a mermaid. After she was hunted down and killed by witches for her powers, her sister Jessica found the diary and used its information to find out what kind of danger she was in. My Mermaid Journal A notebook given to Alice by her parents when they left her over winter break while she was in fourth grade. IT was written by a previous mermaid or merman who was discovering their own powers and situation. Upon turning into a mermaid, Alice looked it up again and found answers. Along with the usual rules and instructions, she discovered that she was a "land mermaid"; human when dry as opposed to a full-time "ocean mermaid," and that a mermaid's powers were decided by what season she was born in. Mythical Mermaid Journal A pink, phrase-covered journal which Kenzie and Kealyn found in somebody's weed-filled yard. Inside was written "My Secret Life," and a number-based code, along with drawings of mermaid tails, sirens and shells. A necklace had been taped to the book. Partway through the writing stopped, ending only with the message "please finish the rest of our journey." Shell Book A spiral-bound notebook with a shell-covered cover, found by Serena and Aly in a park. Along with potion recipes, it had information about the four elements, and the beings who controlled them: "The rare two mythical creatures that are in charge of sun and one moon, and also have a main element, are the most powerful, this happens every other generation." Serena later wrote in it about her and Aly's adventures as mermaids. Sixth Generation Book A book which had been in Maddy's family for six generations. It contained both spells and information about mermaids, particularly the fact that turning a human into a mermaid meant the nearest mermaid became human, and would stay that way if she wasn't restored within 24 hours. Sofia's Book A mermaid book which Sofia got, and used to research Sirens. According to it, the girls themselves were "landwalkers," mermaids who could become human. Mermaid Guides Black Book A book labeled "the Mermaid Book," which Claire found in a box of books her Mom wanted her to look through, along with a seashell. It was apparently sent to new mermaids regularly. In it, previous mermaids had written down their stories--but only two, Coral and Corinne. According to it, if a mermaid wanted to join the others in the sea, she had to return the shell, otherwise she had to keep it and protect the secret with her life. Book of Mermaids A book given to Ashley by her mother when Ashley was only 3 years old. Years later she retrieved it on the orders of the Mermaid Guardians, in order to understand the powers she would need to defeat her mother's kidnapper, Roxy. It listed a number of usual powers, and explained that they could be obtained through particular shells. However, gelidkinesis and shapeshifting had to be inherited; they couldn't be earned by a non-mermaid. Book of Mythical Creatures A book belonging to Jessica. She browsed through it for fun. According to it, mermaids could be vicious (known as mermaid monsters, mermaid sisters or sirens), powerful or weak, or humans chosen to turn into a mermaid--they would find jewelry to change them. According to it, mermaids could have two powers, and really powerful ones might have an element. Ema's Book A notebook (which somehow also had chapters) which Ema and Jessica found. It contained a spell to turn its reader into a mermaid, a description of how their powers would work, and what the full moon would do to them. Forest Book A notebook Faith and Alice found in the woods. They got into a fight with a hobo over it, but managed to get a hold of it and run. To their surprise, not only was it full of information about mermaids, but it mentioned them by name, describing how they'd become mermaids. Later, it warned them about the upcoming full moon. Katherine's Handbook A small, 100-year-old book which belonged to Katherine. It described the mermaids and Sirens, particularly the four elementals and the Night Sirens/Mermaids, half of each species, who could control all of them. Mermaid Book A large, white, spiral-bound notebook which Natalia found in her room. It contained drawings of mermaids, and she identified herself among them. Later, she found a page with the words "go outside, find the paper and save the mermaids." Mermaid Guide The mermaid guide is a strange book which Amber and Jaylie found in the bushes on a walk. It was written by the unknown "Seven Sisters" It includes spells, potions, and warnings of things happening, like powers going insane. One page was written in an unknown language. The girls used it as a guide for their entire mermaid life. Mermaid Rulebook A book which Justin had. It's not clear where he got it, but it had instructions for destroying his would-be kidnapper, Marina, and her crew. That is, it told him to make a plan, kick their butts, and use his powers. The rest of the pages were blank. Semplaketic A shiny silver book Ashley found on her shelf. It was there to teach her about herself and other mermaids. It mentioned three extinct species. Sempler or "simple" mermaids gain tails when wet, and have powers. Hydro or "hard" mermaids are similar, but attracted to the crescent moon and spend most of their time in the ocean. The Semplaketic (both) are simply "boring." The book referred her to the Brown Book for potions. The Mermaid's Treasure A guide to mermaids written by Stephanie True Peters. A copy was located at Aqua Falls, and Erica consulted it to find out how to erase memories. It told her that "to erase a mind from a human's brain, you must find the spell that cures the pain." Maya owned another, which told her that a mermaid's feet would start to hurt if she stayed on land too long. Spellbooks Ancient Mermaid Spellbook A small book found at the end of a trail of seashells, stuck to a tree. It was discovered by Maddie and Skye while they were out playing in the woods. It contained only one spell, which they decided to try out for fun. Book of Spells A purple book which Chloe and Lauren found while on their way to school. It opened with the following: "Warning: this book contains magical powers. If you, the possessor of this book, lose it for more than twenty-four hours, the powers this book has given you will be stripped from you. If you still have not found it within an additional twenty-four hours, you will no longer be a mermaid." The book contained a water spell, a fire spell, a musical spell, a nature spell, and a section of special spells, including fire and water power spells. Brown Book A book which appeared on Ashley's shelf, and contained apparently thousands of potions, from things like invisibility to time travel to becoming a god. Cleo's Potion Book A blue spiral-bound notebook which Cleo had written a spell she received earlier in a note. She used it to change her tail color a second time. Dragon Rider A copy of Cornelia Funke's novel Dragon Rider, which Nikki found and called a spellbook. They read a spell out of it and were turned into mermaids. For Mermaid Eyes Only A book which Melissa and Danny found under the Christmas tree, wrapped and labeled "For Danny and Melissa's eyes only." It turned out to be a spellbook dedicated to them, containing a recipe for a power potion, and nothing else. Later, the girls' mysterious enemy demanded the spellbook in exchange for leaving them alone. They went to hand the book over, but nobody was there, and when Melissa tried to run she vanished. Green Spellbook A green-bound book with an attached pen, which Annie found on her doorstep. She brought it inside and to school without comment, only showing it to Emma a day later. It contained several potion recipes, which they tried out, and it warned the mermaids about the power of the full moon, but the page after that had been torn out--something related to a curse. However, the book had instructions for finding the torn page, involving "the crab's nook." Knickknack Book A leather-bound book found by Aka and Lily while exploring an old room in []'s new house. It contained a mermaid potion, but nothing else, at least at first. They tried the potion out and it worked. Later they found a pair of amulets, which weren't mentioned in the book. They went home and checked it again (though this time it looked like a spiral-bound notebook), and sure enough, new text had appeared. It explained that these were the Twin Amulets, and they symbolized each mermaid. It also provided a handy list of people on the island, specifically them, Alex, Christina and Zelena. With the necklaces came powers, and the book also described the various powers and their associated gestures. Loose-leaf Book A set of loose blue sheets of paper, with several spells. Cleo's grandmother sent it to her, and she used its contents to change her tail color and powers. Magick Book A book belonging to Inga, which she kept hidden in her house. The forest fairies knew of its existence, and told Maya about it after the Sirens kidnapped her parents in their quest for the Tempest. The book itself was actually a book-shaped box, full of loose pages of spells and other magical paraphernalia. Mako Island Book A large, hardback book which Emma and Jackie found while exploring Mako Island. Emma read a spell out of it, which started changing Jackie into an even fishier creature. Mayfes Diary A book which, according to the internet, had a spell which could turn someone into a mermaid, and would appear to someone who looked for it. Ella, Stella and Hazel discovered it and tried the spell out, and it worked. Mermaid Spells A handwritten, coverless booklet of spells, which Jessie and Ashley found outside and started experimenting with. It contained nine spells and a warning that the third one would turn the user into a mermaid (or merman). It also informed them what their powers were--and mentioned two unknown mermaids, Abby and Olivia, who had the other two elemental powers. Ocean's Book A book apparently sent by the ocean to Lilly and Eclipse, after they wished their powers away on a shooting star. It sent out a high-pitched buzzing that only mermaids could hear, guiding Eclipse to it on the beach. It had a large blank section. The girls read the following: "Shooting stars are a thing people love to wish upon during the darkest of nights, but what people don't understand is the real magic is from the brightest of days...You can't fully undo a wish, but you can replace it. The new wish has to be as powerful as the old one. The ocean chooses." Phoebe's Grandmother's Book A book left by Phoebe's grandmother, which she and Ali found in the closet. It contained spells and potions for turning princes into frogs, becoming an instant celebrity, reversing other magical issues, and one labeled simply "magic banana." Pink Potion Diary Bella received this book in a box; it was a pink, heart-covered journal with a lock, and held potion recipes. The spells disappeared when she showed them to Leah and Crystal, but simply saying "magical dust, come off" restored them. It also had a tendency to disappear and reappear at random. The box it came in also contained a lollipop, and told the girls about a potion Bella found on her porch. Potion Book A book with a cutout and inset shell, containing several potions used by Lexi and Sofia. Sirens were able to magically add a spell to this book, which later disappeared. Potion Powers Book A book belonging to Claire. She and Holly decided to try out some of the spells, but the one they picked happened to be a "make your mermaid tail permanent" potion, forcing them to find a counter-spell quickly. Rock Spellbook A spotted brown-bound spellbook Selena, Emily and Jackie found at the Rock. It told them that every fifteen years, mermaid powers go out of control for one day, somewhere between December 21st and 23rd. They brought it back home and hid it, but this turned out to be a mistake; a voice through the drain warned them that the spellbook was only safe from evil hands near the Rock; outside it was unprotected. Sure enough, when they went to look, it was gone. After a fruitless search, Jackie discovered it in Sophie's backpack. Ruby's Spellbook A pink, spiral-bound notebook of spells that belonged to Ruby, and possibly her mother as well. It mostly contained potions, some of which were used by Ruby's enemies. Sapphire's Book A plain blue hardback book sent to Amy by Sapphire. It contained an instant mermaid spell, which she tried out at once. Spellbooks About Mermaids A book which Justin discovered on his bed. It informed him that he had "transformation" (teleportation) powers, and gave him spells for looking fatter and invisibility, changing his clothes, altering the pitch of his voice and speaking Chinese. Spells of the Ocean A brown spellbook Erica and Jane found in an old trunk in the lake house they were vacationing in. They found a spell to remove their powers (which they skipped) and one to change one of their tails purple, but only one. Erica insisted that they try it, so Jane agreed to. The Fantasy Journal A small, spiral-bound notebook that appeared next to Madison's dresser overnight. It told her that it was there to help her adjust to being a mermaid. Reading it, Madison discovered that mermaids automatically popped their tails during a rainstorm, and wouldn't be able to get rid of them until the storm ended. It warned her about moonstriking and that bright sunlight would draw her to water. The Spell Book A large yellow book which could glow. Tarah and Cheyenne found it in the woods. It had pictures along with spells, which were divided into chapters based on who the spell was meant to be cast on. They guessed it was left by "the creepy lady with the barnacle nose." Webster's Spellbook A large, red, dictionary-like book which followed Jackie home, opening to the "Mermaid" section when she said the word aloud. Eventually she read the included spell and became a mermaid. Other A Serenade of Mermaids A collection of mermaid stories from around the world. This book was used by Caroline as the source of a mermaid transformation spell. The spell itself seemed to be written on blank pages. Although she was initially skeptical about it working, the next time she touched water she transformed into a mermaid. Dolphin Book A small, leather-bound brown book. It was in the possession of a mysterious scuba diver, who dropped it when Andy scared her away from the Moon Cave. He took it back, and discovered that it was a flipbook of a wizard fighting a troll. Emily Windsnap and the Siren's Secret The fourth book in the Emily Windsnap series, a set of novels about a half-mermaid girl. It opened with a poem by Fiona Macleod entitled The Moon-Child. When Anna read the third and fourth stanzas aloud, a shell appeared on her bed. She and her friend Sirena listened to it, and the next time they touched water, they turned into mermaids. Mermaids: the Myths, Legends and Lore An illustrated collection of mermaid myths that appears as a prop in several different shows. Blair gave a copy to her sister Paige for her birthday, calling it "pretty accurate" and mentioning that it told her about the shells she sent to her sisters previously. Storybook A book Abby read, which told the story of a girl who slipped in a puddle (like Abby had done) and transformed into a mermaid. Category:Magic